Lost in a Fantasy
by TheMagesticMoose
Summary: A girl wishes herself into "The Wheel of Time" books and blah blah blah, just read please! NynLan in later chapters.


Disclaimer: I don't own The Wheel of Time, if I did wouldn't people know?

A/N: so basically this idea came out of nowhere and no one is probably going to want to read this so, yeah…

Title

Moiré walked into her room. She was extremely bored, as she had had to go to Saturday school. She fell back onto her bed and sighed. When she had gone to Saturday school she had gone to rec. tennis as well, her teacher had just about done everything short of killing her.

She wished for once she could live in a book, somewhere that no one would bother her and she could become an Aes Sedai like in the current book she was reading, The Lord of Chaos in The Wheel of Time series.

She fell asleep where she lay and didn't wake up for a couple of hours…

Moiré woke up to a big commotion all around her. She felt a pain in her back as if she had been lying on rocks…

She opened her eyes and was shocked to see women with spears all around her. "Shoot a monkey!" she exclaimed as she tried to get up.

"What's a monkey?" one of the women asked.

"I think she must have had too much oosquai…" another said.

_Oosquai? Oh crap! These are Aiel Maidens!!! _ Moiré thought as a man pushed through the crowd.

"What's this you've found now?" he asked as he pushed his way to the circle around her.

He got to the middle and looked down at her. She looked at him; he had on a crimson colored coat with gold embroidered dragons around the edges.

_Oh my freakin gosh! It's Rand!!! _ She screamed in her head as she fainted.

"Well, that's…nice." Rand said as he ordered some gai'shain to come and pick her up and carry her to a tent.

Rand took another glance at her as the gai'shain carried her off. She had on black breeches it seemed to him, but they didn't really look like them, but he was sure it wasn't a skirt. And some type of shirt, it was like a cloak hood sewed onto a shirt or something like it, and some weird blue boots.

She also had blonde hair about to her waist, and it was partially tied back, she also had green eyes. She was quite tall; she could easily have fit in as one of the Aiel women. If not shorter than the other Aiel Maidens at least Enaila wouldn't be the only one considered short by the Aiel standards.

He decided he would go back later and ask some questions that needed to be answered.

About an hour later Moiré woke to see that she still was not back in her own room, but in a tent.

An Aiel maiden walked in about a minute after she woke. She saw Moiré awake and ran off.

She sat for a while in the shade of the tent and just enjoyed a few moments to herself, she knew it wouldn't last long.

Moiré looked down at herself, she still had on her black bellbottom jeans and her navy blue hoodie, and her baby blue shox.

_This could be a problem…_ she thought, as she knew she soon would be wishing she had a dress like the other women, _or not._ She thought, as she knew she would almost never be caught dead in a dress.

She heard a rustle outside the tent flap. She looked up from the ground and at the door, to see Rand walk in.

"Hello." He said simply.

"Uh, hi." Moiré replied.

"The Maidens tell me that you just appeared here, out of nowhere. Are you Aes Sedai?" he asked.

"Um, to tell you the truth I don't even know how I got here or even if I can channel."

"Your clothes and accent are not from anywhere I know of, where do you come from?" he asked

_Well, this is great…I don't even know what to tell him! 'Hi I'm Moiré and I come from some other universe! And to me you're just a story in a book! That would really make him feel that I'm sane…_ Moiré thought as she started to reply slowly.

"I'm from, far, away, I can't say where." She said.

"I see…Um, so I guess you'll be staying with us for a while until you can get back to your home? Or I could find an inn." Rand replied.

"Um, I don't have any money." _Unless you count quarters…_ "I don't even know where I am, though I have an awful suspicion that it's Caemlyn…" she finished.

"Well we are in Caemlyn and I guess you could stay with the army, do you have any talents that might possibly be helpful in war?" he asked.

"Um…"_ IN WAR??? What the crap is he smoking??? I don't know squat about war! Man, this sucks! Maybe I can channel though…I could try…_ "If I knew if I could channel that might help but other than that, unless drawing and story writing count as techniques for war…then I'm really no help whatsoever. I can't even gallop a freakin horse without being afraid that I'm going to fall off and die!" Moiré practically yelled.

Rand looked confused. _Uh, maybe I went TOO far…_Moiré thought as she blushed.

"Um, about the horse, I could get someone to help you ride better, and I could really use some people who could channel so, I could find someone to test you…" Rand said slowly.

"That'd be really nice." Moiré said as she blushed…again.

Rand and Moiré both felt awkward at the moment. Rand kept shuffling his feet while Moiré was looking at the ground.

Rand stuck his head out of the tent and yelled, "Sulin! Can you get Aviendha for me?"

The Maidens immediately perked up at the mention of Aviendha. No doubt they thought Rand wanted Aviendha for other purposes…

Rand and Moiré waited through more awkwardness until Aviendha finally did come.

"I heard that you wanted me Rand al' Thor. How can I help the car'a 'carn?" she said coolly as she glared at Moiré.

"Could you test and see if this woman could channel?"

_Woman, he had called her woman. I was only 14! I looked down at myself once again to see that I was indeed a woman. I no longer looked 14. I looked about 18. Crap! Four years of aging already! If my age had changed why hadn't my clothes??? I asked myself. Stupid dimensional transport! Curse you! _Moiré thought as Aviendha said something.

"Alright. I will test her." Aviendha said as she made a weave of fire. Rand shivered despite the fire.

Moiré had read this part in the book but it was what Mazrim had used on the men, she figured it worked on women too.

"Concentrate on the flames." Aviendha said.

To Rand it looked like they were having a staring contest through the flame with each other. He figured he would probably need to keep an eye on both of them, or mainly Aviendha, anyway.

Rand shivered again.

Aviendha released saidar and the flame vanished.

"She has the ability." Aviendha said simply.

_SWEET!!!_ Moiré thought as she refrained herself from doing the "Happy Fan Girl Dance."

"Will you teach her?" Rand asked Aviendha.

"What?" Aviendha asked.

Rand reiterated himself.

"She's a wetlander!" Aviendha said.

"She can still channel! And I need Aes Sedai for my army to take over Illian!" Rand said.

"Fine I will teach her." Aviendha said.

Rand was surprised that Aviendha had given in so easily, but then he didn't really care. Just as long as he got his army of Aes Sedai he was pretty much happy.

"Speaking of Aes Sedai I probably should check on Taim don't you think? Well while I'm gone you can be giving…what's your name? You never really told me." Rand said.

Moiré quickly spoke up, "My name's Moiré."

"Oh, well," Rand turned to Aviendha, "you can give Moiré her first lesson." Rand said as he walked out of the tent.

Aviendha glared at Moiré after Rand left, Moiré only wished she wasn't so freaked out by Aviendha's stare.

"So wetlander. Try to channel something, anything." Aviendha said.

Moiré remembered what Moiraine had taught Egwene and Nynaeve, in one of the books.

Moiré concentrated on herself being a flower, and Saidar the sun. She was a lily, it had not bloomed yet, but the more she concentrated the more the flower opened.

Moiré felt something sweet, very sweet, it felt wonderful, she did not want to let go. She was pretty sure that it was Saidar that she had embraced, she was sure it could be nothing else.

Aviendha meanwhile had shock all over her face.

"So did I do it?" Moiré asked like an idiot, she knew she had embraced Saidar.

Aviendha quickly wiped the look off her face, "You embraced Saidar wetlander, yes, you did do it. And quickly I might add."

"So, how do you weave stuff?" Moiré asked.

"I'll show you." Aviendha said as she explained more and more to Moiré.

THE END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!

A/N: I think this is going to be a fun story to write! I didn't even stop when writing this chapter! Yay go me! This ought to be an ok story I guess if not really OC…


End file.
